


Bad Riker and Equally Bad Troi

by sara_sedai



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bad Ensign, Desire, F/M, Frustration, Seduction, Sex Game, Smut, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_sedai/pseuds/sara_sedai
Summary: Bad Ensign is a game played in dorm rooms across Starfleet Academy, spanning generations (see Curator's amazing story that started the series and collection -- link in note below).New crew on the Enterprise are playing this old academy game, and it's sweeping the ship. Will is seized by this. He can't stop thinking about playing the game with Deanna. So he goes to her quarters to see if she'll play....* Thank you to Curator and Manalyzer for beta reading for me! You both rock!





	Bad Riker and Equally Bad Troi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/gifts).



> Voyager fans, please read Curator's story first! It's amazing. Reading that first will make this story so much better. Here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604374
> 
> For TNG fans who never watched Voyager (Really? It's best show ever! Watch it!), here's the run down of the freaking brilliant Bad Ensign game, invented by Curator:
> 
> * It's a role-playing sex game, played across dorm rooms at the academy  
> * One player is the captain and the other is the ensign  
> * The ensign's aim is to seduce the captain  
> * The captain's aim is to resist temptation and to remain stoic (passive, no touching, no pushing, words only)  
> * Calling "Red Alert" ends the game (brilliant "safe word," right?)
> 
> And now you can read about Deanna and Will playing it...

* * *

“Beverly,” Deanna leaned forward to whisper across the table. “It’s spreading like a contagion.”

Beverly took a sip of her syntheholic cocktail. “I know you’re not talking about an actual pathogen, because I just left sickbay.”

“It’s a game,” Deanna explained.

“Oh no,” Beverly raised her hand in protest. “Not that Risa game.”

Deanna sensed Beverly’s sharp stab of concern.

“No, it’s not addictive,” Deanna said reassuringly. “The new crew members from the academy introduced it.”

Deanna twisted in her chair to visually scan the people in the room. They seemed fine, despite their emotions being blatant and bare.

“A game from the academy… Is it new?” Beverly asked.

“No,” Deanna murmured as she straightened in her seat. “Quite old.”

Beverly shot her a meaningful look. She expected more.

“It’s Bad Ensign,” Deanna whispered.

“That _is_ old.”

Deanna smiled at her friend’s response. Beverly’s outward appearance remained relaxed, belying nothing of what she broadcast empathetically. Inwardly, she ran the full spectrum of sexual emotions—lust, torment, yearning, bliss, satiation.

“You liked it that much?”

Beverly’s blue eyes danced. “Of course. Didn’t you?”

Deanna nodded. She’d enjoyed playing Bad Ensign at the academy. She’d always had the upper hand though, which at times had made the game less fun.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and straightened her spine. Focussing on her breath often helped restore a sense of tranquility, but this time it wasn’t enough. The emotions in the room continued to rise in a ragged and jarring way.

Serving aboard the Enterprise, she had become accustomed to the emotional cadence of the crew and their families. The empathetic landscape of the starship had a steady rhythm that was disturbed only by crises, and even those were somewhat predictable in their shape and duration.

This disruption was different. It moved through the crew in electrifying jolts. Their emotions were heightened, not in an unpleasant way, just more unruly, rebellious, and lacking in discipline and restraint, like a ship full of adolescents.

She needed to center herself. Mok'bara would help. “I think I’ll practice the new moves Worf taught us yesterday. Want to join me?”

“I can’t,” Beverly said finishing her drink. “Wesley will be calling in 20 minutes, but I can practice with you before the first shift tomorrow.”

Deanna nodded in agreement and then rose from her chair, pausing to glance at the science officer sitting at the table behind her. The young woman appeared outwardly calm, but she was consumed by erotic thoughts as she fixated on Beverly.

Beverly caught the woman watching her and offered a friendly wave. “That’s a new member on my staff. She’s an immunologist.”

The young officer blushed and looked away.

“She seems to be quite shy,” Beverly said, standing to leave.

“Yes, it appears that way,” Deanna said diplomatically. “See you tomorrow morning.”

***

After pulling on her soft white clothes for Mok'bara, Deanna turned to leave her quarters and then paused. Will was standing just outside her door. She waited for him to press the chime before she opened the door, because he, like most people, found that comforting.

Betazoids, her mother in particular, thought that was ridiculous. _How absurd. If you know they are there, and they know that you know, why not open the door?_ Deanna dismissed the echo of her mother.

“Deanna,” he smiled. He was eager and excited. Without waiting for an invitation, he stepped into her quarters, moved to the couch, and sat down, stretching his long arms across the back, staking his claim on the space.

“Come in,” she said calmly. Had anyone else done that, she’d have immediately tossed them out of her quarters. Well, that wasn't true. She wouldn’t oust the Captain or Beverly. But they would never be so presumptuous.

Will’s emotions filled the room, swinging wildly from amusement to lust, along with the steady thread of love and friendship that he always had for her.

“Bad Ensign?” she asked, getting right to the point.

“You know!” he said rising off the couch. “Of course you know.” He laughed a little and then began to pace the span of her quarters. He stopped and his eyes locked with hers. He knew no words were needed. His raw emotion spoke for itself.

He wanted to play the game. Now. With her. Desire, hunger, and lust washed over her in waves.

Deanna’s eyes widened in response. “Will,” she said in a clear voice. “We agreed—”

“Damn it. I know. I’m sorry. I can’t help it.” He grumbled and resumed pacing. He asked, his attention on the floor, “How many times did you play? At the academy, I mean.”

Deanna shook her head and ignored the question. Her response would only add fuel to the fire consuming him. His emotions continued to cascade off him, the same raucous mix, but now with mental images thrown in.

Even though their relationship had shifted from lovers to friends, their close connection lingered. When he worked at it, he could even speak with her telepathically in short, limited bursts. His mindcasting, however, was random. He had no control over the snippets of images he shared.

“My breasts aren’t that big,” she said in an even tone.

He’d always had an incredibly flattering mental image of her. Curvy, with perky full breasts, breathtakingly beautiful, with her hair cascading around her. It was striking how different that image was from how she perceived herself.

He laughed, equal parts embarrassed and aroused. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Oh really?” Deanna tilted her head, her eyes narrowing slightly. “I know you aren’t under any chemical or external influence, but you are struggling with controlling your emotions. This is not a good time for you to be making important decisions.”

“It’s just a game,” he said quietly.

It wasn’t just a game. It was something else entirely. “You aren’t going to let this go, are you?”

He spun to face her. “God, Deanna, I can’t. It’s consuming me.”

“You contradicted yourself. First you said it’s just a game, and now you’re saying it’s consuming you.”

“No,” he said slowly, watching her intently.

His desire for her consumed him. Not the game. He didn’t want to play this with just anyone. He wanted her.

She took a deep shuddering breath. It was extremely compelling, the intensity of his desire, his need for her. He hadn’t behaved this way in almost a decade. She’d be lying if she said his emotions didn’t sway her—the gift and the curse of imzadi.

“And in this … scenario, who are you imagining is the captain?”

He paused in his pacing, his hands balled in fists. His heated gaze returned to hers.

Both. He wanted both.

“Which would you say yes to?” he asked, his tone serious.

“At this point, neither. I’m wondering what it is you’re seeking.”

“Are you kidding?” he said with a pained expression. “You must be able to see it.”

She laughed. “Yes, flickers. Your imagination is really running wild today.”

He groaned. _Imzadi. Please. Yes or no._

Deanna thought this through carefully, because she remained level-headed and she knew he was not.

They had been friends far longer than they’d been lovers. The Betazoid part of her could certainly have an erotic night of passion without sacrificing any part of her heart. Her human half had loved this man more than any other, and part of her always would. Would her heart ache tomorrow? Perhaps. Would she recover from that? Certainly, especially if she went in with her eyes wide open.

Understanding the cost, she considered the alternative. What if she said no? Would she kick herself later? Yes. Would she then come to accept that? No. Because, in all honesty, she’d wanted one last night with him for years.

Sex with Will had always been spectacular and all consuming. His emotions and sensations merged with hers, blending and becoming something more. It was beyond words. The benefits outweighed the costs.

“Yes, with conditions,” she said carefully.

He stepped up to her. Lust and excitement pouring off him in equal measure. “Name them.”

“One time only. No repercussions. We stop if either of us feel there is any chance it will impact our friendship or our professional relationship.”

“Agreed.”

She shook her head and admonished him. “Will, attempt to consider the conditions for more than one second before agreeing to them.”

He paused, appeared to mentally count to two, and then said in a frustrated tone. “I accept all conditions. No strings, no expectations, no impact on friendship or career.” He closed his eyes for a moment. _I promise._

He was being honest. He really believed they could tease each other mercilessly and then walk away friends and colleagues.

Well, if he could do it, then she could too. She pushed her shoulders back and looked up at him, her chin lifting and her voice stern. “You serve under me, Ensign.”

A wave of pleasure and raw male egotistic gratification struck her. She pursed her lips in an attempt to hide her smile and shook her head. No one did smug and arrogant swagger as well as Will. He was so damned cocky.

She crossed her arms. “I know first-year cadets who can do a better job than you’ve done this week, Ensign. Explain yourself.”

“Sorry, Captain.” Will stepped right up to her, his chest almost touching hers. “I guess I’m just a bad ensign.” He looked down at her with an arrogant grin “—a bad, bad ... very bad ... ensign...”

A flurry of images flashed in her mind. In all of them he’d pictured her completely naked. He’d been in various states of undress. She’d be very surprised if a single one of those scenarios came to pass. How could she possibly remain passive when he had her pressed up against a bulkhead and he was pushing into her from behind?

“That’s not in question, Ensign. However, your commission is,” she said, her tone sharp and cutting.

He said nothing. His eyes travelled across her face. Her pulse raced in response to his emotional outpouring. He hauled her up into his arms and then released her again, pushing her up against the wall. Resting his palms against the bulkhead, he trapped her in a cage of his body, the length of him pressed against her.

“Captain, I don’t give a damn about my commission. I only took this position so I could be close to you.”

A hot twisting spiral of need pierced through her, partly his but mostly hers. There was a thread of truth to his last statement. He’d accepted the XO position on the Enterprise knowing it would bring him closer to her. He’d never revealed that before. If he completely lacked filters, this was going to be even harder than she had anticipated.

“We are alarmingly close at the moment, Ensign.”

He dropped his head to her throat and murmured against her skin, “Not close enough.” His mouth, hot on her skin. He slid his hands up under her shirt.

Deanna closed her eyes and breathed in slowly, relishing the feel of his hands on her body. She loved the physical and emotional connection and it was amplified tenfold by the rampant desire he exuded.

“I hate to say it, Captain,” he licked and nibbled, “but you inspire bad behavior.”

“I’m an empath, Ensign. You didn’t hate saying those words at all.”

He chuckled and slid his hands up her sides. “Mmmm,” he moaned against her skin. “I lied about the first part, Captain, but not the second. When I’m with you, I want to be _very_ bad.”

Deanna bit down on her lip. Another veiled truth. She’d already known that. She was often privy to his thoughts, but having him say it out loud really drove it home. Several images slid into her mind in quick succession. The last one, in which he'd imagined her sprawled across a bed, her wrists tied together and bound to the bed frame, and his head between her thighs, lingered.

Deanna swallowed hard. How did this game end again? With one of them forfeiting.... He certainly wasn’t going to back down. All she had to do to end the game was to give in to his advances or call ‘Red Alert.’

“Perhaps a transfer is in order, Ensign,” Deanna said in a steady tone.

Will’s mouth paused on her skin as he grinned. “That’s an excellent idea.” He scooped her up again and carried her into the bedroom. Depositing her on the bed, he began to remove her clothing.

Deanna fought the urge to laugh. Ten minutes. It had taken only ten minutes for him to get her into the bedroom and partially undressed.

“This is not the transfer I had in mind.”

Leaving her bra and panties on, he began pulling off his uniform. “What were you dreaming up, Captain?” He said, dropping his jacket and pants to the floor.

“A penal colony,” she said flatly.

That comment was rewarded with a mental image of her and Will in the brig in orange jumpers, lips locked, frantically pulling at each other’s clothing. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. He could create a sexual scenario out of any comment at all. The last of his clothes fell to the floor and he joined her on the bed. Fascinated, her eyes roamed his body. He really hadn’t changed much over the past few years. He was perhaps a bit softer. She wanted to reach her hand out and splay it across his chest and then slide it down.

He lay on his side, his eyes drifting down and then back up. Again, she received the unrealistic mental image he held of her, depicting her as some kind of sexual goddess. It never changed. She shook her head in wonder.

“This is going on report, Ensign,” she warned.

“This?” he asked, trailing his hand down her side.

“Yes.” She somehow managed to remain still.

He pushed her bra down and bent his head to lightly lick at her breast. “This too?” he asked with his mouth against her nipple.

“All of it.”

“Mmm, all of it.” He sucked and nibbled. “That’d be a fun report to read. Can I get a copy?”

Deanna squeezed her eyes shut and then snapped them open again when his hand travelled down to slip into her panties.

It was over. She couldn’t lie still when his hand was doing that. She moaned.

He grinned and slipped a finger inside her. “You lost, Deanna.”

Panting heavily she arched her hips up against his hand. “Only if you stop.”

He dropped his head to her neck and laughed. “Damn, Deanna, you held out a long time.”

She moaned and spread her thighs wide. “I lasted eleven minutes. Twelve at most.”

His hot mouth travelled up to her ear. He nipped her earlobe. “I’d have lasted eleven seconds. What are you feeling?”

_Your hand, your fingers, your mouth. Deeper. More._

She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she could share this sensation with him. She panted and moaned his name, pressing up against his hand as it moved against her, stroking and teasing.

She whispered in his mind what she wanted him to do and then groaned with satisfaction when he did it.

He teased her slowly, his fingers sliding against her while his eyes hungrily travelled up and down the length of her and then settled again on hers. “You are so beautiful.”

“Will,” she begged, shuddering.

He dropped his head down and kissed her slowly, his fingers sliding in and out in precisely the right rhythm. She moaned into his mouth and came.

Stripping off what remained of her clothing, he pulled her on top of him. He was extremely pleased with himself. She smiled down at him, feeling his fingers trail slowly down her spine.

“Being captain is awful,” she said. “Why would you ever want that job?”

He laughed. “It’s not all torture and misery.”

“Having just been one, I can stay with certainty that I never aspire to the position.”

“What positions do you want then?” he grinned wickedly.

Several options flashed in her mind. Her eyes widened at the third one. “I am not that flexible,” she declared.

She slid her hands down his chest, fingertips trailing. She dropped her head to bite his shoulder as her hand moved down his body.

“You used to be,” he murmured.

“The second one,” she whispered.

Grimacing at his ineptitude, he confessed, “I don’t know what I shared or what you saw.”

She mindcast the image back.

“Really?” He pulled her head down to nip at her bottom lip.

She nodded, her fingers sliding around his shaft to stroke and tease.

“Okay, but first,” he kissed her. “I want to taste you all over.” He rolled them both over and began kissing and licking his way down her body. He remembered every single sensitive and erogenous spot. He lingered on her hip, on the upper curve of her thigh, kissed the back of her knee, and worked his way down to her toes.

Deanna sighed with pleasure, opening her mind to everything he offered. The sensations and thoughts flooded her.

Sliding off the bed, he pulled her to the edge and then settled his head between her thighs.

Deanna gasped. _Fingers, tongue,_ she demanded.

He thrust his fingers inside her and lapped at her clit. Deanna groaned and arched off the bed, twining her fingers into his hair. He moaned against her. She could sense how much he loved watching her fall apart.

With her eyes closed and her body taut, she could feel his hot mouth on her, feel his fingers sliding inside her. Layered on top of this was the image of herself from his vantage point and his raging desire for her. She came hard, writhing in pleasure.

“Oh my god, Deanna,” he murmured against her thigh. “That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

He meant it. She smiled.

He stood and leaned over to lightly kiss her stomach, and then nudged her side to encourage her to roll over. She obliged, and then felt his hands pull at her hips, as he slid her back against him.

He was rock hard and aching. He inched inside her slowly. She moaned and clutched at the twisted blankets beneath her.

He was taking his time. Moving in the smallest of increments. She wanted him to thrust forward and push deep inside her.

He knew what she wanted, but he wouldn’t do it. She groaned and urged him on. _Harder. Faster. Do it. Fuck me._

“No,” he said quietly, his hands on her hips, holding her still and stopping her from thrusting back against him. “It can’t be fast.” His voice was gravelly. He groaned, agonized by his own actions. It took every last ounce of his restraint to press into her at the slow and torturous pace he’d set.

He wanted it to last. He wanted to spend the entire night with her.

She shuddered, urging him on, whispering in his mind, mindcasting a flurry of images of them up against a wall, on a beach, in the holodeck, on a table in Ten Forward, on the bridge.

That one got to him.

He groaned loudly and thrust hard against her. She gasped in pleasure and pushed up on her knees to gain leverage and rock back against him. She set a hard and fast pace that had them both moaning and coming seconds later. He collapsed against her.

“Deanna,” he breathed heavily. _Why did we stop doing this?_

She smirked. He had wondered this often the first year they both served aboard the Enterprise, especially when he was worked up and desperate for sex, or any time another man showed interest in her.

She crawled up on the bed to rest her head on a pillow, and he moved to join her. They lay face to face.

“Careers,” she reminded him.

“I’m sure some of the people who have mind-blowing sex manage to hold down jobs.” He pulled her to him and hugged her close, sliding his hand down her side, enjoying the feel of her skin.

She closed her eyes and shifted one leg up to rest it on his hip. “That’s not us. And I don’t want to talk about this.”

He nodded. His hands roamed her body, stroking, tickling, teasing.

She wriggled up against him and sighed. He felt so good. He was, hands down, the best lover she’d ever had. Feeling slightly unsettled, she realized there was a question she should’ve asked him earlier.

“Why now?” She pulled back to look into his eyes.

“I don’t know,” he said.

She frowned and nudged him. _Yes, you do._

“Okay, I’m sorry. I do. It’s just…” he shook his head.

Will took a deep breath and then continued. “A few days ago, at the conference, I had a run-in with a Deltan delegate. She was… fascinated with my connection with you. She’d asked if she could delve into my memories and see how it was precisely that we’d bonded, because she’d been told humans were a ‘lower’ species, incapable of any form of telepathy.”

“And you hated being called a lower species.”

He shrugged. “After that, I just couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“How had she even known to ask about our connection?” Deanna asked.

“The researcher leading the conference said humans weren’t capable of any form of telepathy. And I told him he was wrong….”

“I see. So her delving stirred up old memories?”

“It was so much more than that,” he said in a quiet voice. _Bliss, joy, touches, tastes, sounds._ “I could feel you, like you were right there with me. It happened in the span of a few seconds, but it hasn’t left me.”

“You’ve been back for two days. Why did you wait to tell me?”

“I thought it would fade.”

“And it didn’t?”

“It didn’t. Are you going to hold me to the agreement?” he asked. “One time only. No strings, no expectations?”

She paused. “Yes.”

Reliving the past didn’t change the present. She squeezed her eyes shut, her heart breaking just a little. She was grateful she could keep her thoughts to herself. She needed to shield and hold back some part of herself.

“So define ‘one time only’ for me. Because you came at least twice.” He grinned.

“One _night_ only,” she clarified.

“Understood,” he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. “Let’s break your record.”

“My record?”

He laughed softly as half a dozen mental images of her moaning, writhing, and climaxing flashed in her mind.

“Oh that record. It’s going to be a long night.”

“Long but good.”

 _If we only get one night, it’s going to be a damned good one._ His thought drifted through her mind.

There would be a high cost to this, but it would be worth it. She’d needed this, and Beverly would help her patch herself back together after.

“How many?” he nudged her.

“Seven or eight,” she murmured.

“So we’re going for ten.”

Ten. He wanted to make her come eight more times?

“Twelve,” she said perversely.

“Agreed.”

*** End ***


End file.
